User talk:DarkMattX259
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vincent Shyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 18:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Robert Ben Rhoades Thanks for creating the Robert Ben Rhoades article, but you've got a lot more work to do, because it's incomplete and is in need of more specific information, i.e. details of his trial, military service, etc. If you want you can use a sandbox to play around with future real-life criminal articles. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:18, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Sources Please don't leave out other sources, regardless of intention. Each and every one is useful and it will confuse people about the origin of the info. Also, PLEASE use a sandbox, like the one I linked above. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:30, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sandbox It works like any other article, only you get to play around with it however you want and people won't judge you. To create an article from a sandbox, just copy-and-paste everything in your sandbox and ta-da! However, to copy-and-paste, you're going to need to put the article in Source Mode. You do this by clicking the Edit button, and then the tab reading 'Source' at the top right corner. Hope this helped! UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:19, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Are you going to try and create another article? Or do you want a spare sandbox? UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:38, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Then just create a link like I did. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:49, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Opinion Whatever works best for you. I'm really not at liberty to discuss my personal opinions. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:11, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sandbox again You can use your first two sandboxes again, and for as much times as you want. I told you you can do anything on there without being judged, and that includes erasing all of their content so you can start on a brand-new article in the making. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:43, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome, and please don't forget to leave your signature every time you leave a message. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:55, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Refrain Thank you for creating all these Real Criminal articles, but try not to focus exclusively on Brazilian serial killers with vague similarities. How about you start doing killers who have been mentioned on the show but don't have articles yet. For example, the Speed Freak Killers mentioned in Burn; I've wanted to do an article on that but didn't have the time. You seem to, so you think you could do it? UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :Well, just because they're prolific doesn't mean they are guaranteed an article. Your reasoning for their relevance to the show is good enough so far, but I have been seeing many failed attempts to link in-show criminals to completely unrelated killers with really horrible reasoning, all for the sake of whatever, and it's left me on edge. Just saying. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:06, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Real life criminal article suggestions Here is a list of names of criminals, criminal cases, and criminal organizations that have either been mentioned or referenced on the show, are based on or are similar to the show's unsubs. I know it is a long list and that it would take a lot of time to work on each one, but these are just suggestions, like the one Unsub-Zero gave you about Loren Herzog and Wesley Shermantine so you don't have to do them if you don't want to. Articles for most of them can be found on Wikipedia and/or Murderpedia. *Mark David Chapman - L.D.S.K. and Zugzwang *Black September Organization - The Tribe *al-Qaeda - The Tribe, Lessons Learned, 200 *Red Army Faction - The Tribe *Bernhard Goetz - A Real Rain and True Night *Robert Blake - A Real Rain *O.J. Simpson - A Real Rain *T. Cullen Davis - A Real Rain *Richard Allen Davis - Seven Seconds *David Westerfield - Seven Seconds *The Weaver Family - Identity *The Branch Davidians - Identity *Kevin Foster and the Lords of Chaos - 3rd Life *Patty Hearst - The Crossing, The Company, and The Return *Azahari Husin - Mayhem *The Montana Freemen - Minimal Loss *Genene Jones - The Uncanny Valley *Amy Archer-Gilligan - The Uncanny Valley *Bernard Madoff - Parasite *Brian David Mitchell and Wanda Barzee - Out of the Light *Phillip and Nancy Garrido - Out of the Light *Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow - The Thirteenth Step *Joran van der Sloot - Hope and Beyond Borders *Adolf Hitler - God Complex and Angels *Josef Mengele - God Complex *Jeffrey MacDonald - Magnificent Light *The Emmett Till case - Strange Fruit *The Oscar Grant case - Strange Fruit *The Trayvon Martin case - Strange Fruit *The Trisha Meili case - Strange Fruit *The Ku Klux Klan - Strange Fruit *The Matthew Shepard case - The Edge of Winter *Ariel Castro - Boxed In *Ronald Clark O'Bryan - Hashtag *Morgan Geyser and Anissa Weier - Hashtag *Eric Williams - The Boys of Sudworth Place *Jerry Sandusky - Similar to Jack Westbrook *Tony Alamo - The Forever People *Charles Dederich - The Forever People *Raymond Fernandez and Martha Beck - Scream *The Silk Road - The Job and Internal Affairs *Bashar al-Assad - The Witness *Shoko Asahara - The Witness *Aum Shinrikyo - The Witness *Gary Lee Sampson - Awake *The West Memphis Three (Damien Echols, Jessie Misskelley, Jr., and Jason Baldwin) - Future Perfect *Jesse Pomeroy - Similar to Jeffrey Charles *The Servant Girl Annihilator - Similar to Vincent Rowlings *Yang Xinhai - Basis for Karl Arnold *William Bonin - Similar to Ben Bradstone and Hugh Rollins *Patrick Kearney - Mentioned in the Paul Westin article *Christopher Scarver - Partially similar to Patrick Murphy *Larry Eyler - Similar to Steven Fitzgerald *Dorangel Vargas - Similar to Floyd Feylinn Ferell *Jesse Anderson - Mentioned in the George Foyet article *Alton Coleman - Similar to George Foyet *Jerry Brudos - Similar to Floyd Hansen *H. H. Holmes - Mentioned in the Charles Holcombe article *Adam Leroy Lane - Similar to Wade Hatchett *Keith Hunter Jesperson - Similar to Wade Hatchett *Gordon Stewart Northcott - Similar to Bill Jarvis *John Ronald Brown - Similar to John Nelson *Timothy Krajci - Similar to Patrick Murphy *Nathan Leopold and Richard Loeb - Mentioned in the Caleb Rossmore article *Dean Corll - Mentioned in the Anita Roycewood article *Charles Sobhraj and John Martin Scripps - Both similar to Jerry Tidwell *Adolfo Constanzo - Similar to Hollis Walker *Daniel Camargo Barbosa - Similar to Thomas Yates *Juan Manuel Álvarez - Similar to Allen Archer *Christopher Peterson - Similar to Norman Hill *John Ausonius - Similar to Phillip Dowd *Robert Black - Similar to Hugh Rollins *Julio González - Similar to Tommy Wheeler *Masumi Hayashi - Mentioned in the Chad Brown *Jack Unterweger - Partially similar to Anton Harris *Mary Winkler - Similar to Audrey Henson *Russell Williams - Mentioned in the Ron Massey article *Juana Barraza - Similar to Pablo Vargas Here is the URL to a website that has transcripts for every Criminal Minds episode. You can use to help find out how the criminals who were just mentioned on the show were mentioned. Unfortunately, the transcripts don't show who says each line and you will have to scroll down the transcript pages until you find the names of each real-life criminal that was mentioned. Hope it helps you. Criminal Minds Transcripts BAUmaster628 (talk) 04:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) New real-life criminal articles When do you plan on working on your next real-life criminal article? Just want to know. I'm patient. BAUmaster628 (talk) 16:21, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Big and Little Bads You mean as categories? If so, then absolutely not. The definition of a Big Bad and a Little Bad can be subjective. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:21, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Real-life criminal articles again Please keep your focus on the list of real-life criminals BAUmaster628 gave you and not make articles of new criminals I have not heard of before. I had to mark the Artyom Anoufriev and Nikita Lytkin article for deletion because these people were active after Hopeless aired and it's not good to draw comparisons between unsubs and criminals who were active after episodes air. Plus, while you've been doing a good job so far with the comparisons, I'm getting a little wary of new articles such as this one because the evidence can be circumstantial. BAUmaster628 went on a string of edits that did so at one point and it's put me on edge, so be aware of that. Thank you! UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:16, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Category Sandboxes Dude I was working on a Holmes article already. Please, add your sandbox to Category: Sandboxes so you can see anytime what other people are working on at the time we don't step on each other.Eljuma (talk) 18:06, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Feel free Hey! If you want, you can take the topics in the sandboxes I have currently (except for Number 7, that one I'm still dedicated to) and create articles out of them, since you've been making a spate of real-life criminal articles recently. I obviously don't have the motivation to get back to them, so you have my express permission to take over. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:24, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Less on Brazil Please lessen your focus on Brazilian serial killers. Considering you admitted you're Brazilian yourself, I'm starting to think you have a bias towards them (possibly unconscious so) since you keep creating articles on them. If you're going to bring foreign serial killers in, then please also focus on those from other countries. I don't want an unnecessary trend going on here. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:46, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I'm pretty sure there are foreign serial killers similar to Gina King that are NOT Brazilian. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Budding Serial Killers But we don't know if your examples actually wanted to kill more people. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:57, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :Unclassified Killer works best. Budding Serial Killer is an in-universe term. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:05, March 12, 2016 (UTC) al-Qaeda article? Do you ever think you will work on an article for al-Qaeda since it has been mentioned multiple times on the show? I know it may take a while since there is a lot of information about the terrorist organization, but I am happy to help you on it. BAUmaster628 (talk) 22:55, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: A Question Those are not pathologies, those are terminologies. There's a big difference. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:49, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :Must've been an error I made; that article was created in my first days. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:58, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Your articles Every time you create a new article, don't forget to put a DEFAULTSORT tag at the bottom. And ALWAYS capitalize the I's in quotes. I have to keep fixing that part for you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:54, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Filho In the article about Pedro Rodrigues Filho, you said that he "has been described by psychiatry as "the perfect psychopath", though others prefer to classify him as a sociopath instead". Who is "psychiatry" and "others" here? And who made the "perfect psychopath" statement, in particular?--Eljuma (talk) 17:29, November 6, 2016 (UTC)